Technical Field
This disclosure relates to in vivo treatment of skin lesions of mammals and to application of electrical pulses with a duration of 1,000 nanoseconds or less.
Description of Related Art
Ultra-short, high-field strength electric pulses may be used in the electroperturbation of biological cells. For example, these electric pulses may be used in treatment of human cells and tissue including tumor cells, such as basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, and melanoma. For a detailed discussion of such applications, for example, see, Garon et al. “In Vitro and In Vivo Evaluation and a Case Report of Intense Nanosecond Pulsed Electric Field as a Local Therapy for Human Malignancies”, Int. J. Cancer, vol. 121, 2007, pages 675-682. The entire content of this publication is incorporated herein by reference.
The voltage induced across a cell membrane may depend on the pulse length and pulse amplitude. Pulses longer than about 1 microsecond may charge the outer cell membrane and lead to opening of pores, either temporarily or permanently. Permanent openings may result in cell death.
Pulses shorter than about 1 microsecond may affect the cell interior without adversely or permanently affecting the outer cell membrane. Such shorter pulses with a field strength varying in the range of 10 kV/cm to 100 kV/cm may trigger apoptosis (i.e. programmed cell death). These higher electric field strengths and shorter electric pulses may be useful in manipulating intracellular structures, such as nuclei and mitochondria.
Nanosecond high voltage pulse generators have been proposed for biological and medical applications. For example, see: Gundersen et al. “Nanosecond Pulse Generator Using a Fast Recovery Diode”, IEEE 26.sup.th Power Modulator Conference, 2004, pages 603-606; Tang et al. “Solid-State High Voltage Nanosecond Pulse Generator,” IEEE Pulsed Power Conference, 2005, pages 1199-1202; Tang et al. “Diode Opening Switch Based Nanosecond High Voltage Pulse Generators for Biological and Medical Applications”, IEEE Transactions on Dielectrics and Electrical Insulation, Vol. 14, No. 4, 2007, pages 878-883; Yampolsky et al., “Repetitive Power Pulse Generator With Fast Rising Pulse” U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,377; Schoenbach et al. “Method and Apparatus for Intracellular Electro-Manipulation”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,177; Gundersen et al., “Method for Intracellular Modifications Within Living Cells Using Pulsed Electric Fields”, U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0062074; Kuthi et al., “High Voltage Nanosecond Pulse Generator Using Fast Recovery Diodes for Cell Electro-Manipulation”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,767,433; Krishnaswamy et al., “Compact Subnanosecond High Voltage Pulse Generation System for Cell Electro-Manipulation”, U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0231337; and Sanders et al. “Nanosecond Pulse Generator”, U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0038971. The entire content of these publications is incorporated herein by reference.